The Once and Future Thing
by The Maiden Of Indifference
Summary: Kronos has received word of his demise, and so sends a score of vital half bloods to the future to stop his defeat from happening. He never expected that they would gain help from the half bloods and gods there. (Past half bloods are from the start of TLO and the story is set seven years after the Giant War. Yes, there will be Thalico.)
1. Prologue

**_More varied than any landscape was the landscape in the sky, with islands of gold and silver, peninsulas of apricot and rose against a background of many shades of turquoise and azure._** The silence was even more golden than the clouds in the heavens; so quiet was the heavenly mountain top that even the slightest rustle of leaves would be heard from miles away. The birds chirped happily as they sipped the nectar from the flowers in Demeter's and Hera's gardens. Any being that was outside would have felt the gentle caress of the wind, would have fallen asleep on the lush grass because of the tranquil atmosphere. It was so peaceful, so quiet.

In short, it was one of the most frightening experiences to ever occur on Mount Olympus. Never in the history of their Pantheon had the mountain been so silent. In the Throne Room, eighteen beings can be seen sitting around a long rectangular table.

They are the gods- well, some of them, anyway. At the head of the table was the King of the Gods, and the god of Lightning, Thunder and Justice, Zeus. His elbows were propped up on the table, his finger laced together under his bearded chin. The others are Queen Hera (Zeus' wife and sister, goddess of Marriage, Motherhood and Fertility), King Poseidon (ruler of Atlantis, god of the Sea, Stormbringer, Earthshaker, Father of Horses), Queen Amphitrite (wife of Poseidon, Mother of Fish and Dolphins), Prince Triton (son Poseidon, god of the Tides), Lady Demeter (goddess of Weather and Agriculture), Lord Ares (son of Zeus, god of War), Lady Athena (daughter of Zeus, goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy), Lord Apollo (son of Zeus, god of Music, Poetry, Art, Prophecy and the Sun, Twin Archer), Lady Artemis (daughter of Zeus, goddess of the Hunt, the Wild, Childbirth and the Moon, Twin Archer), Lord Hephaestus (son of Zeus, god of Blacksmiths, Fire and the Forge), Lady Aphrodite (wife of Hephaestus, goddess of Love, Procreation, Desire and Sex), Lord Hermes (son of Zeus, god of Speed, Travel and Trade, Messenger of the Gods), Lord Dionysus (son of Zeus, god of Wine and Insanity), King Hades (ruler of the Underworld, Lord of the Dead, god of Riches and Underground), Queen Persephone (wife of Hades, daughter of Demeter, goddess of Springtime), Lady Hecate (goddess of Witches, Sorcery, Magic, the Mist and Crossroads, as well as Olympus' double agent), and Lady Hestia (the Last Olympian, goddess of the Home, the Hearth and Hope).

The reason for their silence was obvious to the residents of the celestial mountain; their most recent enemy, Typhon, had mysteriously disappeared and was nowhere to be found- as well as Oceanus, Poseidon's sworn enemy. They weren't even in Alaska! And that wasn't the only problem. Suddenly, the massive doors opened. The gods turned their heads towards the entrance, their hands on their respective weapons. They relaxed when they saw it was just Iris, the goddess of Rainbows, Hermes' female counterpart. She stepped inside and the doors automatically slammed shut. As she walked towards the table, Zeus waved his hand and a seat appeared at the end of the table. She bowed her head in thanks and quietly sat down, conjuring up a crystal ball and placing it on the table.

"Are you ready?" she asked, looking each of them in the eyes before stopping at Hecate, Olympus' spy for Kronos. They murmured their assent. Both Hecate and Iris put their hands on the crystal ball and closed their eyes. A single column of light shone from the top of the sphere, and then that lengthened and expanded until it was a giant rectangular screen. Three old women sitting by a table appeared on screen. They were the Three Fates, the Moirae- Clotho the Weaver, Lachesis the Measurer and Atropos the Cutter.

 _"Gods of the Greco-Roman Pantheon,"_ their raspy voices echoed, _"we welcome you to the Future. As you know, a legacy of Apollo form a later time has informed the Titan King of his demise."_ At this, Apollo sighed in disappointment. Why couldn't that blasted augur just keep his mouth _shut?_

 _"To prevent this, Kronos has sent a score of half bloods to the Future, therefore altering Fate. We are greatly displeased. If these half bloods are not returned to their time period, Kronos will be able to defeat_ you, _gods of Olympus, and wake Gaia. These particular half bloods are essential to the course of Destiny. They will be following a new prophecy, one that you need to see unfold. You will either witness the succession of preserving Olympus,"_ they paused to share a look, _"or razing it to the ground. Oceanus', as well as Typhon's, location is unknown._

 _"The score of half bloods are as followed: Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite,"_ Aphrodite grinned, _"Michael Yew, son of Apollo, Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo, Will Solace, son of Apollo,"_ a proud, _genuine_ smile made its way on Apollo's face, _"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, Malcom Wallace, son of Athena,"_ Ares smirked while Athena frowned at the lack of mention of her favorite daughter, _"Katherine Gardiner, daughter of Demeter, Miranda Gardiner, daughter of Demeter, Pollux Fresco, son of Dionysus,"_ said god smiled sadly, _"Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate,"_ Hades frowned (if they were going in alphabetical order, why hadn't his son been mentioned?), _"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus, Nyssa Leven, daughter of Hephaestus"_ Hephaestus grunted, _"Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, Connor Stoll, son of Hermes,"_ said god let out a quiet cheer for his sons, making Artemis roll her eyes at his 'immaturity,' _"and last but certainly not the least, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,"_ Athena relaxed, _"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades,"_ Hades nodded, _"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus,"_ Zeus and Artemis nodded as well, _"and Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon."_

Unconsciously, everyone looked at the sea god from the corner of their eyes and were surprised to find him with a stoic expression on his face. They then realized the cause of his monotany was sitting beside him; his scowling wife and son, Amphitrite and Triton.

 _"Anything that has been missed will be recorded and transferred to the mind of the god or goddess that has missed it. Enjoy."_ With that, they disappeared from the screen. A play sign popped up on the screen. The caption read 'Day One.'

"Everyone is able to see the screen, right?" asked the kindhearted Hestia. They nodded. "Then let us begin." Zeus leaned back in his seat, changing it into a leather recliner. Seeing this, the others changed their seats into something more comfortable, even going as far as to make popcorn and other snacks and drinks appear. On an unspoken cue, every god and goddess in the room muttered one word to begin playing 'Day One.'

"Commence."

* * *

 _ **The first sentence is from Cecil Beaton. I don't own it. Or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
-Mai.**_


	2. Chapter I

**Okay. So I got a review that said the plot was a bit confusing so let me clear that up: the demigods from the start of TLO are sent to the future by Kronos after Octavian 'accidentally' informs him of his future defeat and the gods from that time period are watching their children. The demigods are given a prophecy and the gods are watching them on their quests.**

 **Bold: Future**

Normal: Present (Please note that the descriptions of things from the future will be in 'Normal' as well.)

Chapter I

Camp Half Blood had certainly changed. For starters, there were more cabins,- a _lot_ more cabins- the Big House was bigger and there wasn't any tension in the air, just fun and happiness. They had won the war! The gods knew that before but seeing it reassured them. The gods let out sighs of relief and cheers of joy before focusing on the one sided Iris Message. Another major development was the huge, bustling city that was some feet away from the camp itself. The enormous diamond encrusted golden gates that led to the city were open, as if inviting the campers to come inside the city. Trees larger than them were at both gates, and there was a sign on the left gate that read 'Καλώς ήρθατε στην νέα Αθήνα.' There was a sign on the left gate that read 'Welcome to New Athens.' Before Athena could commit the architecture of the buildings to memory- damn the Fates!- the screen moved its focus from the city to the cabins. There were hundreds, no, thousands of them, each one completely different form the last. How they made space for them, the gods did not know. The assembly of the Olympian cabins were still there, though it looked like two had been added. Yes, there were two more cabins. Judging by the looks of them, the gods figured that they belonged to Hades and Hestia.

The sound of a door creaking drew their attention to the cabin next to Dionysus', Cabin 13. (Probably Hades'.) A boy of about eighteen or nineteen years stepped out the door, and following him was a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. The boy was inexplicably handsome and resembled Hades greatly, which meant. . . .

 _"That's_ your son, Hades? Nico di Angelo?" Aphrodite asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems so," muttered Persephone bitterly. Nico looked just like his father, a sure reminder of her husband's infidelity. She wanted to like him, really, she did! It's just that every time she sees him, she gets reminded that he wasn't a product of _her_ love. Hearing her bitter tone, Hades frowned. He didn't regret consummating his relationship with Maria- or loving her- but yet he still felt guilty for involving himself with her. The only reason that he did was because she reminded him of Persephone. If only he could get his wife to like Nico. . . .

Aphrodite silently praised the Fates for making Nico so _godsdamned_ _ **hot.**_ He had messy black curls that went past his ears and looked like he just rolled out of bed. His skin had returned to its natural olive color, though slightly paler. His long eyelashes shaded two beautiful pits of endless darkness and his face was purely symmetrical. There was faint stubble along his angular jaw and Aphrodite could even make out the fading splatter of freckles across his button nose and perfectly proportioned cheekbones. He was tall, about six feet, and muscular. He wore a black and white that stretched across his chest, accentuating his large biceps and perfectly chiseled abs, and black jeans that had silver chains hanging from the belt loops in his pants. Something glistened on his ears. He wore fake diamond studs. So he had piercings. _Hot. . ._ The Stygian Iron sword that he was always seen fighting with hung from his waist. On his feet were black and blue Converse high tops.

His companion looked about twenty three, four years older than him, with long glossy black hair and obsidian eyes. Her lips were full and pink and her physique was impressively striking. She was a few inches shorter than Nico, and she had curves in all the right places. She wore a royal purple leather jacket over a black tank top. She wore ripped washed out skinny jeans and on her feet were combat boots. She looked somewhat familiar. . .

"Hey, isn't she that Reyna girl?" Ares asked, alarmed. The gods' eyes widened.

"She's the praetor of Camp Ju- the Roman Camp! She shouldn't be-!"

"SHH!" Apollo and Hermes interrupted, listening closely to Nico and Reyna's interaction. The duo walked down the steps leading to Nico's cabin, laughing and joking around. Hades' eyes narrowed. His son normally wasn't this cheerful, neither was the praetor girl. And what were they doing in that cabin together? _Alone?_

 **"So how're things with you and Thalia?" Reyna asked slyly.**

Zeus, Hades and Artemis watched in horror as Nico's cheeks took on a pink tinge.

"Please don't let this be what I think it is," they muttered.

 **"H-how did you know about us?"**

"NO!"

 **Reyna laughed. "Oh come on, Nick! I have eyes everywhere. Did you really think that I wouldn't-" She stopped abruptly, eyes furrowed. Her smile dropped instantly and her body tensed.**

 **"Rey? What's wrong?" Nico trailed her line of vision to the growing crowd gathered on the beach. There seemed to be an air of shock and confusion around them. They shared a look before taking off in that direction.**

"What's going on?" asked Triton.

"I think we're about to find out, son," replied Poseidon, speaking up for the first time. _'Please let Perseus be okay. . .'_

 **Nico and Reyna pushed through the quiet crowd and got to the front only to gasp in total shock and amazement at the sight before them. Spread out in the sand, either unconscious or dead, were about nineteen or twenty half bloods. They looked like younger versions of their friends. "Thalia," Nico gasped as he dropped to his knees next to the body of the daughter of Zeus. He brought his ears to her mouth to make sure she was breathing, eyes widening in alarm when he didn't. He put his forefinger and middle finger on her neck. "I have a pulse, but it's faint. She's not breathing either." he stated, looking up at Reyna. She nodded and turned to the crowd, pointing out certain people and giving them orders.**

 **"You, you, you and you; get all of them to the infirmary** ** _immediately._** **Vivian, get Kayla, Austin and Will and tell them to heal those half bloods. Good. Shauna and Stephen, this is serious. Stop being the asses that you are at least** ** _once_** **in your lifetime, please. And di Angelo," she turned to Nico who was watching Thalia get carried away on a gurney. He diverted his attention to her when she called him.**

 **"What?'**

 **"You and I are going to tell Chiron."**

 **"But Thalia's-!"**

 **"That's not her Nico. She's wearing a circlet. Thalia isn't a part of the Hunt anymore, remember?"**

 **"Who is she then?"**

 **"That's what we're going to find out. C'mon."**

 **"What happens next?"**

 **"We wait. And pray. Lots and lots of prayer might work."**

 **Nico sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Might?"**

 **"Come** ** _on,_** **Nico."**

The screen went blank.

"Oh come on! That was extremely short. Where's the action? The suspense? _The bloodshed?!"_

"I rarely ever say this, but I do agree with Ares; that was surprisingly abrupt. I am somewhat disappointed." said Athena.

"I don't think all the videos are going to be that short. That was probably just a warm up to show us how it's going to be," stated Amphitrite. Poseidon and Triton nodded in agreement.

Athena scoffed. "The last time we listened to what _you_ thought, we-"

"Girls!" Hestia interrupted. "Please, no fighting."

Amphitrite and Athena glared at each other, then they rolled their eyes and scowled.

"I don't know why you two hate each other so much," said Poseidon, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What _do_ you know?" Athena sneered. Poseidon's eyes flashed with anger and slight hurt, making her regret saying anything.

 _"I_ don't know why you waste your time with a heartless bitch who kills people's children for fun," huffed Triton to his father.

"I said it was an _accident,"_ seethed the war goddess.

"I'm sure it was," Triton snapped.

"SILENCE!" Zeus thundered.

"Well, that was interesting," blurted Hephaestus. Their heads turned towards him and their jaws dropped in disbelief. He, Ares and Aphrodite had their feet propped up on the table and their mouths stuffed with popcorn.

 _'The weirdest group ever,'_ Hermes mused.

"Are we gonna watch this shit or not?" asked Apollo.

"Are we?" echoed Hecate with raised eyebrows.

"We are," declared Hades with finality. "Play the video, Iris."

"A 'please' would be nice," Iris huffed, but she and Hecate played the video nonetheless.


End file.
